Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus or system such as a copying machine, a facsimile and the like.
Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional copying machine of the type which is provided with ADF (automatic document feed) or DF (document feed), in particular, copying operation with no original on an original mount causes an increase in the waste of copy paper.
Also, in a conventional copying machine or the like, an original which should have been placed straight on a platen may be tilted or bent due to the air pressure produced when an original retaining plate is lowered, causing an unexpected failure in copying, or a user may have to make copies again and again due to a difficulty in placing straight a thick original such as a book, inadvantageously leading to waste of copy paper, toner, time, power and the like.